


Rage

by Anatai



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gabriel is very pissed, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Vampires, and protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anatai/pseuds/Anatai
Summary: Fanart for Quarra's and Xantissa's story,"Where Sleeping Wolves Lie", Ch.1.
Relationships: Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Trevor Belmont | Alucard/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Rage

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Sleeping Wolves Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097181) by [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> I'm not really good with words, but I want to say that the authors did a fantastic job with their [No Wolves Allowed](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1195675) series. The story is deep and multilayered, and SO worth reading.  
> I hold my breath every time you post a new chapter, and wish you luck and inspiration in continuing your work!
> 
> Scream at me at my [tumblr](https://anataarts.tumblr.com/).


End file.
